The major aims of the project continue to be a correlation between: 1. The chromosomal findings of early bladder lesions, particularly papillary tumors, with the cytologic picture and clinical course, and 2. The karyotypic picture in advanced carcinoma of the bladder with the response to therapy and clinical course, e.g., sensitivity to X-ray and/or chemotherapy, metabolic spread, recurrences, etc.